My Sweet Quatrina
by Missie2
Summary: Is Quatre really named after his mother? What are his family hiding from him? 3+4, some 1+2, rated R for blood. Please R+R.
1. Default Chapter

My Sweet Quatrina.  
  
  
Missie here. I'm still working on the story I've dubbed "must find title," and have completed Chapters 2 and 3, but I can't get the chaptering on Fanfiction.net to work, so I'm working on this one. It's just a little idea that came to me while reading Virginia Andrews' "My Sweet Audrina." If you read enough of her novels you start to find out how much trouble having a family can be. It's not really a crossover, just inspired by. If anyone can help me with my chaptering problem, PLEASE e-mail me.  
  
3+4 yaoi, Mentions of 1+ 2, NCS references, bastardization of some characters, mainly Quatre's family. I do not own Gundam Wing, and I have no idea who does, but whomever Virginia Andrews left the business to in her will owns "My Sweet Audrina."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
Duo Maxwell pranced around in front of the mirror for the seventeenth time that day, admiring the new jacket Quatre had bought him for his birthday. In addition, Wufei had bought him a heavy metal disc and Trowa had cooked all his favorite meals, most of which had to be put in the freezer. Heero was giving him his present later on that night, although Duo could probably guess what it was. He couldn't wait.  
  
Sighing, he finally took off the jacket and went downstairs. Trowa was playing chess with Wufei, Heero was working on his laptop as usual and Quatre was reading some heavy foreign novel. He plonked himself down beside the Blonde.  
  
" Thanks again for the jacket, Q. It looks great on me!! Not that I need a new jacket to make me look even hotter than I normally do, right, Heero?  
  
Heero mumbled something incoherently, and Duo beamed.   
  
" Aw, you say the sweetest things, Hee- man!! Hey, whose birthday is next, anyway?"  
  
" Mine. 19th January." Trowa didn't even look up from the chessboard.  
  
" Hm. Aquarius, huh? Should've guessed. How about you, Wuffy?"  
  
" 17th April. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
" Oooh!! Aries, the ram. I can see that. Heero?"  
  
" 25th September. Libra."  
  
" Cool. How about you, Quatre?"  
  
" I don't remember."  
  
Quatre lifted his gaze from his book to meet the stares of the others, and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
  
" How can you not remember?" Duo in particular looked stunned.  
  
" There were so many people in our family that birthdays were kind of hard to keep track of. It's not a big deal." Quatre tried to hide the blush staining his cheeks behind the novel in his hands.  
" Yeah, but your birthday ....."  
  
" Duo, just drop it, okay?"  
  
Duo seemed to realize that he'd touched a sore spot, so he was pretty quiet for the rest of the afternoon. However,Quatre did seem to be acting unusual after this exchange.  
  
  
  
That night, encouraged by the thumping sounds in the next room, Trowa and Quatre lay across their bed, making out. Everything was going well until Trowa ventured to pull Quatre's shirt out of his trousers. Quatre suddenly tensed, and broke the kiss.  
  
" Trowa..."  
  
Trowa captured the blonde's mouth again, silencing him, and slid his hands underneath the loose garment.  
Quatre's eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss again.  
  
" Trowa please stop."  
  
Trowa pulled away and stared with concern at the other boy.  
  
" What's the matter?"  
  
" I-I just don't think I'm ready to go that far just yet."  
  
Trowa smiled and kissed the crown of Quatre's head affectionatly.  
  
" That's okay. I'm willing to wait until you are ready."  
  
He then hopped of the bed to get his pyjamas. Quatre stared after him, and tried to swallow the lump that rose in his throat. He whispered something under his breath.  
  
" Are you willing to wait forever, Trowa?"  
  
  
  
  
Trowa waited outside the bathroom door, waiting for Quatre to come to bed. He took a glance through the open door, and saw Quatre standing in front of the medicine cabinet, holding a box. Trowa recognized it as being one of the boxes of pills Quatre's sisters sent him once a month. The blonde was scrutinizing the small white box, completely unlabelled and unidentifiable, with a strange expression on his face. Once, when Trowa has asked him what the pills were, he had said that they were vitamins. Sighing, Quatre threw them in the bin and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, Trowa shut of the alarm and rolled over to wake up his still sleeping angel. Quatre opened his eyes and made to get out of bed, but suddenly blanched and clutched his stomach. Trowa looked at him with concern.  
  
" Are you alright?"  
  
" Fine. Just a little stomachache."  
" Do you wanna stay in bed? I'll bring you some aspirin."  
  
" No, that's okay. I'm a Gundam pilot. I'll survive."  
  
They went downstairs to where Duo had reheated half of his birthday food and was wolfing it down. All the pilots helped themselves, but Quatre barely touched his. He looked about ready to faint.  
  
" Are you sure you're alright?" Trowa was starting to worry.  
  
" Yeah, Q, You look like you saw Wufei naked! What's up?"  
  
" Nothing, really! It's just a little stomachache and I...OW!"  
  
Quatre attempted to get up and go to the bathroom, but his stomach gave a sickening lurch and he was forced to hold onto the table to steady himself.  
  
" Quatre, what's wrong?'  
  
He was in so much pain he couldn't even open his mouth. Suddenly, he felt a tearing sensation from his insides and his thighs were coated with a thick, sticky substance.  
  
" SHIT, QUATRE!!!YOU"RE BLEEDING!!!!"  
  
" Wufei, call Sally!"  
  
The walls lurched inwards towards him, and then the world turned black.  
  
  
  
Quatre opened his eyes, which instinctively went to the calender, then the clock. He then looked down at himself, and panicked.  
  
His three feet of blonde hair was strewn across the pillow and his body, the pins used to hold it up lying on a nearby nightstand. As well as the bandages he used to wrap his chest.  
  
To the left of the bed he was lying in sat Sally Po, with an unreadable expression across her face. She took a deep breath and addressed the figure shaking underneath the covers.  
  
" Quatre, how long have you been disguising yourself as a boy?"  
  
  
  
  
Please Review. Will be continued if I can figure out how to work the chaptering.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

My Sweet Quatrina.  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Surprise!!! Quatre's a girl!! But that isn't even half of the story. I figured out how to work the chaptering, finally, so I'll be getting a lot more work done.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, or My Sweet Audrina, I'm just borrowing them and I'll put them back right where I found them.  
  
3+4 yaoi, some 1+2, blood, rated R.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre tried to sit up, but a wave of sharp pain attacked her abdomen. Sally moved over to the bed and helped her lie down.  
  
" Don't move around so much. You're going to be very sick for at least a month."  
  
" What happened to me?"  
  
" Did you stop taking these pills?"  
  
Sally held up the little white box Quatre had thrown out the previous night.  
  
" Y-yes."  
  
" How long have you been taking them?"  
  
" About five years."  
  
Sally stared at the girl in horror.  
  
" Five years? Do you even know what these are?"  
  
" Vitamins."  
  
" Quatre, this is Novacain! Birth control pills. These have been stopping your periods for FIVE YEARS! Who gave them to you?"  
  
" My sister. She's a doctor on L4."  
  
" She's a doctor? Why didn't you ask her why you were taking these?"  
  
" I trusted her. She said I had to take them, or everyone would know I was a girl."  
  
" Well, thanks to these pills, five year's worth of menstrual blood ruptured your uterine system. I've done a D&C to clean out the blockage, but there will be some leaking, and you're going to be very anemic for a while. Would you give me the number of your sister? I want to talk to her."  
  
" No, don't!! I'll talk to her."  
  
" You'd better. You can see your friends now, if you want."  
  
" You didn't tell them, did you Sally?"  
  
" No, I thought I should leave that up to you."  
  
" I don't want them to know."  
  
" But they will find out eventually!"  
  
" I'll tell them when I'm ready."  
  
" Alright, but I want you to answer a few questions in return for my silence."  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Why have you been pretending to be a boy, and how long has it been going on?"  
  
Quatre took a deep breath.  
  
" I've been pretending to be a boy since I was born. My father wasn't around when my mother died in childbirth, but he was convinced that he'd have a son. My sister just dressed me up like a boy whenever he was around, which wasn't very often.   
  
It was easy enough at first, all she had to do was make me wear boy's clothes and keep my father from bathing or changing me. She didn't want to cut my hair, though, so she just rolled it up and made it look shorter.  
  
But when I was ten, I started growing breasts and started my periods. Irea explained the fundamentals to me, then gave me those pills. She said it would keep Father from finding out that I wasn't the son he wanted so badly. She wrapped my breasts in bandages and everything went on as normal."  
  
" When your father died you could have stopped pretending."  
  
" I still wanted to prove to him that I could be the son and heir he had wanted me to be. But I guess I screwed that up now, didn't I?"  
  
Quatre's eyes clouded over with tears, and Sally felt a wave of sympathy for her.  
  
" I'll come back to check on you in about two weeks. There are some other abnormalities in your uterine tract, but they're probably just related to the irregular menstruation. And don't worry, I'll keep this confidential. But you will have to tell the others some time, Quatre. You can't keep it a secret forever."  
  
" I will. I just have to find the right time."  
  
" Okay. I'll go get them."  
  
" Wait! Not yet."  
  
Quatre proceeded to roll the long strands of blonde hair strewn about the pillow onto the nearby hairpins. After all the pins were secure, she brushed some of the shorter strands over them, covering the pins completely. She then removed her nightshirt and bandaged her rather generous bust, flattening it against her body. After the doctor helped her dress again, Sally went to inform the others of how she was.  
  
Sally was on her way to the living room when she realized that she was still carrying the birth control pills. She shook her head in disgust.   
  
" What kind of person gives a ten-year-old birth control pills?"  
  
  
  
  
One week later, Quatre was still bed-ridden and very ill. The others soon got used to the situation, as Quatre wasn't really a demanding patient. Sally had told them that he'd had an internal hemorrhage, but that he would be fine in a month. She had answered all their questions with short sentences, acting as though there was something she didn't want to mention.  
  
Duo grew bored not having Quatre to talk to, because he had to sleep a lot, and the others were about as friendly as bears with and epidemic of chronic headaches. He took to exploring the group's latest safehouse, one of Quatre's old family mansions, and found a Pandora's box of stuff in the attic. Old clothes, discs, books, toys but mostly old photo albums.  
  
" Quatre would get a laugh out of this,' he thought, " I wonder if he's awake?"  
  
Duo grabbed three of the photo albums and ran to Quatre's room. Quatre was awake, still deathly pale and tired-looking. Trowa was sitting in an armchair, reading and keeping a close eye on his angel.  
  
" Hey, Q, Look what I found in the attic!!"  
  
Duo leaped onto the bed, making it bounce. Quatre immediately clutched his stomach and moaned in pain. Trowa looked up angrily.  
  
" Shit, sorry, man. You okay?"  
  
" I'll be fine. What did you want to show me?"  
  
Duo happily produced the photo albums, and they proceeded to look through them. Most of the photos were of Quatre as a child, playing with his sisters, borrowing Abdul's fez and sunglasses while he had passed out drunk at a party, playing his violin and others. It seemed a little strange to Duo, though, that none of the pictures of Quatre showed him as being any older than seven. Then, Duo came across an older picture of a dark haired boy with deep brown eyes hugging a tiny girl with blonde hair and turquoise eyes. The boy appearred to be about eleven, and the girl's age was hard to determine.  
  
" Hey, Quatre, who's this?"  
  
Quatre glanced at the picture and his eyes widened. He grabbed the picture from Duo and studied it closely, skin turning whiter by the minute. Trowa noticed this and approached him.  
  
" Quatre, what's the matter?"  
  
" Could you and Duo leave the room for a while?"  
  
" But.."  
  
" Please?"  
  
Looking troubled, they did as they were told. Once they left, Quatre let the tears flow freely as a wave of long forgotten memories engulfed her. The photograph fell to the floor, revealing the writing on the back.  
  
  
  
Quatre and Quatrina Winner.  



	3. Chapter 3

My Sweet Quatrina  
  
Chapter 3  
  
You know who it is. Usual warnings apply, now things are starting to get interesting. I won't have the new chapters for this fic or The Cathach up until the weekend, because I'm back to school tomorrow, and have to concentrate on studying for my exams. Does Four hours daily sound like too much study to anyone else?  
I don't own Gundam Wing or My sweet Audrina, but I might someday. Slight warning of D.I.Y gynaecology here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll walk you to school."  
  
" Just ignore them."  
  
" Happy birthday, my sweet Quatrina."  
  
" We can take the short cut through those woods."  
  
" Hold my hand and don't let them know you're scared."  
  
" Run as fast as you can and don't look back!"  
  
" Don't worry about me."  
  
" Stop it, you're hurting her!"  
  
" My sweet Quatrina....."  
  
  
  
  
Trowa left Quatre's room after slipping some tranquilizers into his tea, leaving him sleeping fitfully. The others were waiting in the hallway to see how he was. It was almost two in the morning, and Quatre and woken the entire house with a blood-curdeling scream. Duo had actually ran out of his and Heero's room with a gun, convinced that someone was murdering Quatre horribly.  
  
" It's okay, it was just a bad dream."  
  
" What kind of dream makes you scream that loud?"  
  
Trowa looked back into the room where Quatre was tossing and turning in his sleep. When Trowa had managed to wake him, Quatre's eyes had gone straight to the clock, then the calender, then finally to Trowa's face. He'd been so confused that he couldn't remember who Trowa was, and even when Trowa had reminded him, he wouldn't let him kiss him goodnight. Trowa felt a hand on his shoulder that jolted him out of his reverie.  
  
" Sally's coming in the morning to check up on him. She might be able to help."  
  
Trowa gave Heero a slight smile, then turned away to keep an eye on Quatre for what remained of the night.  
  
  
  
Sally arrived at ten o'clock in the morning, carrying a suspicious looking bag of medical equipment. Duo rifiled through the bag while Trowa told her about Quatre's sleeping trouble. He held up something that looked like a pair of tongs and examined them curiously.  
  
" Hey, Sally, what the heck are these? They look kinda painful."  
  
Sally grabbed them quickly and stuffed them into her bag, looking a little flustered.  
  
" Those are sterilized surgical tools, Duo. You can't handle them like that."  
  
" Surgical tools? Is he really that bad?"  
  
" Well, uh, they're just for some tests."  
  
" What kind of tests, Sally?"  
  
Trowa knew that Sally was hiding something from them, and was getting frustrated.  
  
" I think I should go see the patient. Excuse me."  
  
" I'll come with you."  
  
" No, I think Quatre would prefer a little privacy."  
  
She ran off as though she couldn't wait to get away. Trowa stared down the hall after her.  
  
" I think I know what's wrong here."  
  
" No-one cares, Duo."  
  
" I think Trowa fucked Quatre too hard, and he needs to get his ass re-aligned. Is that it, Tro?"  
  
Trowa was sorely tempted to punch the loud mouthed American for that tasteless comment, but was too consumed with suspicion to bother.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sally practically hurled herself into the bedroom, and locked the door after her. She then focused all her attention on the small girl sitting up in bed, waiting for her.  
  
" How are you feeling?"  
  
" Sore."  
  
" Not much has changed, huh? Can you get out of bed."  
  
" I think so."  
  
She slowly lowered herself from the mattress, wincing slightly at the fresh blood running down her thighs. Sally walked over to help her.  
  
" Lie down on that coffee table after I've put this sheet over it. Go easy, now."  
  
" It still hurts."  
  
" I know. Scooch to the very end. Now, bring your knees up and separate them."  
  
Sally kneeled in front of the table and pulled the object that looked like a set of tongs out of her bag. She started working, while chatting casually to Quatre to keep her mind off of the procedure.  
  
" Trowa tells me you've had trouble sleeping."  
  
" Yes. I have nightmares."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" My brother."  
  
" You have a brother?"  
  
" No."  
  
" You're not making any sense."  
  
" My dreams don't make sense."  
  
" Do you remember having a brother?"  
  
" Maybe. My memory is full of holes. My sisters used to call it Swiss Cheese memory."  
  
Sally stopped talking for a minute and concentrated fully on what she was doing. A frown crossed her face.  
  
" Quatre?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" This is a rather delicate question, but I want you to try and answer it, okay?"  
  
" Alright."  
  
" Quatre, were you ever raped?"  
  
The words hung in the air. Quatre's skin lost all colour and her eyes lost focus. She could barely hear Sally calling her, or shaking her. All she could see was the forest, she could smell the fresh, earthy scent of the soil and trees, could hear the river gushing in the distance, heard her brother calling her.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain.  
  
Her brother, ahead, calling her.  
  
Helping her step over the trail.  
  
Crash of thunder.  
  
Crash in the bushes.  
Boys.  
  
Mean boys.  
  
Her brother, telling her to run.  
  
Not fast enough.  
  
Pain.  
  
Blood.  
  
Her brother.  
  
Knife.  
  
Blood.  
  
Lightening.  
  
My Sweet Quatrina.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre suddenly snapped back to the real world, opened her mouth, and screamed.   



	4. Chapter 4

My sweet Quatrina  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
  
" Sweet home Alabama, Lord I'm coming home to.... What the?" Oh, hi. Missie here again. Next Chapter of this fic. The plot thickens ( I hope). Usual warnings, lemon coming later, work will be done today and tomorrow, but then I'm back to school *sigh*. Please review, feedback is always welcomed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
Seven year old Quatre stumbled into the kitchen and shuffled over to the table. Irea looked at her and smiled brightly. Too brightly.  
  
" Well, good morning. How's my baby brother today?"  
  
" Not your brother."  
  
" Don't start that again, Quatre. Father will be home soon so you do your bit and I'll do mine."  
  
" Father's coming home?"  
  
" Of course, silly. I told you three days ago."  
  
" You told me yesterday."  
  
" No, I didn't. I was out all day yesterday."  
  
" No, you were here! You wore a blue shirt and made pancakes for breakfast!"  
  
" Honey, that was three days ago. Has your memory got a few more holes, hm?"  
  
Quatre blinked back tears. She hated it when Irea confused her, or made her problems seem silly.  
  
" My head hurts."  
  
" Oh dear. We don't want you to be grumpy when Father's here. I'll give you some aspirin and you can go lie down."  
  
" No."  
  
She didn't want to take the aspirin. Whenever Irea gave her one of those little red and white pills, she would lie down, drift off..... and wake up only to find that a whole month had passed that she couldn't remember. And yet her sisters would remind her of what she had done that month, she would get confused, get another headache and be given the aspirin again.  
  
" C'mon, sweetie. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Eventually she took it and did go to lie down. But she told herself not to fall asleep. The bed was comfortable, the house was silent, her eyes were heavy but she wouldn't fall asleep.... She wouldn't.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa had been banging at the door and yelling for Sally to let him in since he'd heard Quatre scream. Sally had managed to calm the girl down and get her back into bed, and now they both watched the door, worriedly.  
  
" Are you sure you're alright now, Quatre?"  
  
" Yes. I was a little shocked, that's all."  
  
" It was more than that. And I need to talk to you about it. Do you have any memories of being sexually assaulted?'  
  
" Vaguely. I didn't until now. Like I said before, my memory is full of holes."  
  
" What do you remember?"  
  
" A forest. During a storm. My brother was there."  
  
" Did you see who attacked you?"  
  
" Yes. Schoolboys, from my school. They were waiting for me."  
  
" Anything else?"  
  
" My sweet Quatrina...."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Those were his last words..."  
  
Quatre's eyes misted. Sally decided not to pursue the matter any further. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. Taking out two, she handed them towards Quatre.  
  
" It doesn't hurt, Sally. I don't need aspirin."  
  
" Aspirin? Quatre, these are tranquilizers."  
  
" TRANQUILIZERS?"  
  
The blonde girl eyed the tablets incredulously. They were exactly the same as the pills Irea gave her whenever she'd had a headache. She wouldn't have tried to drug her, would she?  
  
" What's the matter?"  
  
" It's nothing."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yes. I just need to think."  
  
" You need to sleep. Quatre, You were raped and you didn't receive proper medical care afterwards. And this is having serious side effects on your mental well being, too. I want to take you to a psychiatrist."  
" You can't! Then the others will suspect and they'll find out that I'm a girl!"  
  
" Quatre, they're worried sick! Especially Trowa. You have to tell them."  
  
" I can't! I just can't do it!"  
  
" Fine. I'll tell them. Someone has to. You rest and I'll explain it to them. That way they'll have gotten over the worst before they confront you."  
  
" Alright."  
  
" Quatre?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" You'd rest better without all those pins sticking into your head. Let me take them out for you."  
  
Sally gently released the long strands of silver blonde hair until they lay as a crumpled sheet of silk across the girl's shoulders.  
  
" And I must imagine that it's hard to breathe properly with those bandages wrapped so tightly around your chest. You should remove them, too."  
  
The blonde sat motionless, so Sally eased the pale blue nightshirt off of the thin shoulders and began unwrapping her chest. Once Quatre's full breasts had been released, she buttoned up the nightshirt and helped the girl lie down. She then walked to the door.  
  
" Sally?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Thank you, for everything."  
  
Sally gave the frail figure on the bed a reassuring smile, then unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa sat staring at the bedroom door, agitated. Heero was in his room working on his laptop, Wufei was meditating, and Duo was making obscene comments about Quatre's condition. At last, Sally came out of the room and faced the two pilots still waiting in the hall.  
  
" Get the other two and bring them into the living room. We need to talk."  
  
Finally, she was going to give some information on what was wrong with Quatre. Duo saluted her and ran off to get Heero. Trowa impatiently roused Wufei.  
  
The pilots sauntered into the living room and sat down in front of a very nervous-looking Sally. She took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
" I have something to tell you about Quatre."  
  
" Well, duh."  
  
" Shut up, Maxwell!"  
  
" Please, guys, don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
All the pilots sobered up when they heard her tone of voice. She swallowed.  
  
" Quatre's a girl. The breech came from irregular menstruation."  
  
The room was silent. Then Duo started laughing.  
  
" Nice one, Sally! You nearly convinced me. Now what's really wrong with him?"  
  
" I'm serious, Duo. If you don't believe me, go take a look at her now. She told me that she's been disguising herself as a boy all her life. But that's only half of her problems."  
  
She told the pilots about the birth control pills, the flashback and Quatre's constant mentioning of " Swiss Cheese Memory."  
  
" I think she needs psychiatric help and a proper medical check up."  
  
" I Agree."  
  
" I should have known. Wow, a girl in the house. Can't walk around in my underwear any more..."  
  
" Quatre's an onna, hm? Now it makes sense..."  
  
Trowa barely heard the other voices in the room. His thoughts were screaming at him.  
  
"He's been lying to you. You'll never make love to your angel now. What an awful life she's lead. Am I gay or straight? I've gotta get out of here...."  
  
He jumped off the couch and out the front door, ignoring the voices calling him.  



	5. Chapter 5

My Sweet Quatrina  
  
Part 5  
  
Missie, alias Sinead here. French oral exam today. Did crap. I accidently spoke German, and I don't even do German! Apparently, some people have been having problems with Chapter two, saying it's the same as Chapter one. Is everyone having this problem? If so, e-mail me. ellenly@eircom.net  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa circled the small meadow near the safehouse, trying desperately to work out his frustration. How could he have missed it? How could he have been so stupid?  
  
" Why am I blaming myself for this? Quatre's the one who's been lying to me! I'm going to straighten this out!"  
  
He suddenly dropped to the ground and pounded his fists on the surface of the meadow, terrified that if he saw Quatre he would get violent. He wasn't usually an aggressive person, but Quatre brought out an intensely passionate nature in him.   
  
Wheeling around, he stalked back to the safehouse.  
  
  
  
  
" I want one of you to give me the phone number of Quatre's sister."  
  
" Which one?"  
  
" The doctor on L4."  
  
" You mean Irea? What does she have to do with this?"  
  
" Quatre said that she's the one who gave her the Novacain. Either she's not much of a doctor or she's seriously twisted."  
  
" I don't have the number, but Trowa probably would."  
  
" I hope he's sorted himself out now. I need to have a serious talk with him. Go call him, would you?"  
  
Wufei went to the door and scanned the area for Trowa, but couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
" He's not there."  
  
" What? Where is he?"  
  
" I don't know, but he's not outside."  
  
  
  
  
Trowa had crept in the back door, silent as the great spy he was, and made his way to Quatre's bedroom. He flung open the door, prepared for a confrontation, but all his angry thoughts and words dissipated when he saw her.  
  
Quatre was asleep, looking more angelic than Trowa had ever thought possible. Her long, silver streaked golden hair created a halo around her face, and spilled off the bed like a waterfall skimming the floor. Her   
  
beautiful face, relaxed in sleep, was perfectly white except for lightly tinted pink lips. There was no doubting her gender now, the baggy blue nightshirt did nothing to conceal her deliciously curved figure. In fact, the sheer fabric traced every contour and line of her exquisite body. She suddenly moaned softly in her sleep, and Trowa moved cautiously to the bed.  
  
Quatre's eyelids, fringed by impossibly long, dark lashes, fluttered open and bewildered turquoise eyes met concerned emerald. For a brief moment, Quatre was back in the forest, with someone much bigger than her hovering over her vulnerable, young body. She quickly scanned the calendar, then the clock, then hesitantly made eye contact again.  
  
" Who are you? Don't hurt me!"  
  
Trowa swallowed, and spoke very softly to her.  
  
" It's me, angel, it's Trowa."  
  
" Trowa."  
  
She relaxed and sank into the pillow, then seemed to notice herself. She looked up in alarm at Trowa, who showed no surprise or shock.  
  
" So Sally told you?"  
  
" Yes. Why did you lie to me, angel? Why did I have to hear it from Sally?"  
  
Trowa could feel the anger boiling up in him again. Quatre's eyes misted over.  
  
" I didn't know how to tell you, Trowa. I-I wanted to, but I've been lying to people about this my whole life. I'm sorry."  
  
She burst into angry, anguished tears. Tears of shame for lying to Trowa, tears of anger at the family who made her this way, tears of sadness for the barely remembered misfortune that haunted her, and tears of grief for the brother she saw dying, over and over and over.....  
  
" I didn't want to lie to anyone! Irea made me! She's the reason I ran away to become a Gundam pilot! Why did she make me lie? Why did she drug me? Why did she confuse me? I'm just so confused, Trowa...."  
  
Trowa reached out and enveloped the tiny blonde figure in his arms.  
  
" We're going to help you, Quatre. And I won't leave you."  
  
" B-but I'm a girl! You're gay!"  
  
" You're the only person I've ever been physically attracted to, Quatre. I'd love you if you were a monkey, as long as you were still Quatre!"  
  
She smiled and laughed shakily, despite her tears.  
  
" T-that's pretty stupid."  
  
" Not really. I like animals."  
  
She sighed and sank into his arms again. Outside, Sally, Wufei, Heero and Duo were listening. Sally and Duo had huge smiles on their faces, and Wufei and Heero were complaining.  
" An onna, a damn onna in the team. That's all we need."  
  
" Cheer up, Wuffy! She's a good-looking girl. I wonder..."  
  
" She's taken, Duo. And so are you."  
  
" Maybe we can all get together and..."  
  
" Duo..."  
  
" Could be fun. Sally, you and Wufei can join in....OW! Leggo my braid! I was joking!"  
  
" Hn."  
  
"I should get that number. I really want to talk to this Irea person...."  
  
  
  
  
Irea Winner picked up the phone with one perfectly manicured hand. A woman she had never seen appeared on screen.  
  
" This is Dr. Irea Winner speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
" Dr. Winner? I'm Dr. Sally Po."  
  
Irea stifled a derisive snort. This woman looked nothing like a doctor. Unlike Irea, immaculately dressed in a smart three-piece suit, this woman was wearing combat fatigues and a small scowl.  
  
" I want to talk to you about your sister."  
  
" Which one? I have a great many sisters."  
  
" The one who calls herself your brother."  
  
Irea's blood ran cold. She forced herself to answer light-heartedly.  
  
" Is this a joke? Indira likes to play pranks on me, but I'm a busy woman..."  
  
" Have you been forcing Quatre to take these?"  
  
The woman held up a small box. Irea recognized them.  
  
" Did she stop taking them? Put her on the line."  
  
" What kind of doctor are you? Surely you know the risks involved when..."  
  
" Put Quatre on the phone."  
  
" She's recovering from a uterine breach. There are some other things that need explaining..."  
  
" Well, hurry up. I'm a busy woman."  
  
" Why was Quatre not given proper medical care after she was raped? And what happened to her brother?"  
  
Irea slammed down the phone. Shaking, she reached for a framed picture of a young boy, being cuddled by a girl of about sixteen.  
  
" You were supposed to keep it a secret, you little bitch! You should have died, not Quatre."  
  
She hugged the photograph to her chest and sighed.  
  
" He was wasted on you..."  



	6. Chapter 6

My Sweet Quatrina  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Missie is finishing this fic! Just a quick note, some people complained about the medical possibilities of Quatre getting so sick after being taken off the pill. I am not a doctor, I'm not even very good at Home Economics. I just needed something to set the scene, so please forgive me. If I promised you a lemon in this fic, it'll have to wait for the sequel. I need feedback to determine if there will be a sequel. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Seven year old Quatrina Winner waited patiently at the door for her brother to stop talking to his friends and walk her home. Quatre was the most popular boy in the school, but seemed almost devoted to his sister. It was very unusual for a fourteen-year-old boy to be seen with a seven-year-old girl, but they had been constant companions since Quatrina was born.  
  
Quatre and Quatrina's mother had died giving birth to Quatrina, something that showed in how the rest of the family acted around the little girl. Today was her birthday, but herself and Quatre were the only ones who celebrated.   
  
Quatre finally stopped talking to the other boys and grabbed his little sister's hand.  
  
" Happy birthday, my sweet Quatrina. We have to walk home today, Irea's working from home."  
  
" It's starting to rain."  
  
" Don't worry, we'll take the shortcut through the woods. We'll be home in no time."  
  
The hurried to the forest trail at the edge of town, going faster when they saw the older boys smoking by the side of the road. Quatre gripped Quatrina's hand tighter. These boys sometimes did odd jobs around the Winner mansion, and often made lewd comments about Quatrina, who was unusually pretty for her age.  
  
" Hey, baby fox, wanna come sit on my lap?"  
  
The group burst into loud guffaws and Quatre hurried his sister past them.  
  
" Just hold my hand and don't let them know you're scared."  
  
They reached the edge of the forest and started to run as the rain got heavier. Thunder crashed through the grey sky and a jagged streak of lightening tore through the clouds. Both drenched figures turned when they heard a crash in the bushes behind them. The boys they had seen earlier stepped out onto the trail and grinned at Quatrina. Quatre whispered urgently to his sister.  
  
" Run as fast as you can and don't look back."  
  
" What about you?'  
  
" Don't worry about me, just run!"  
  
Quatrina ran as fast as she could, with the sound of the older boy's feet coming after her. She felt a sharp yank at her hair and found herself being dragged back to the clearing, where the boys were beating her brother. She was thrown to the ground and held down by the biggest boy.  
  
" Let her go!"  
  
  
  
" Now we're gonna have some fun."  
  
Two of the boys held Quatre back as the others approached his little sister. Quatrina's clothes were cut away by a switchblade that one of the boys produced, then they forced her legs open.  
  
" Leave her alone!"  
  
Quatrina screamed in pain as she was being torn apart on the inside by each boy, one after the other. A dark pool of blood stained the lush forest floor and sank into the ground.  
  
" Stop it! You're hurting her!"  
  
When the last boy had finished with her, the leader once again pulled out his switchblade. Quatre broke free from the arms holding him back and tackled the older boy. He was soon overpowered and hoisted to his feet. Quatrina could only stare in horror as they held the blade to his throat.  
  
" My sweet Quatrina...."  
  
His words were cut off as the leader slashed open his neck and drenched him in his own blood. Quatrina tore off into the forest, clutching the shredded cloth around her abused body. When she finally reached the house, she fell to the ground and started to scream. Irea came running in from the kitchen.  
  
" What's the matter with you?"  
  
She looked down at her younger sister, and to the traumatized little girl she seemed ten times bigger than usual. Quatrina was hauled to her feet and quickly inspected. Irea took note of the ripped clothing and semen staining her small frame.  
  
" Playing around with boys already? At your age? I didn't expect you to start so soon. You should be ashamed."  
  
Quatrina was too shocked and upset to respond. Irea dragged her to the bathroom, sat her in a bath of scalding hot water and scrubbed her mercilessly with a brush, nearly tearing the skin off of her.  
  
" Father won't hear of this. He'd die of the shame. And wait until your brother gets home! What will he think of this? Where is Quatre, anyway?"  
  
Quatrina found her voice.  
  
" Forest. Boys."  
  
" What? Where is he? Was he with you? WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Irea ran out of the bathroom and out the front door, towards the forest. Quatrina sat huddled in the bath, trying not to think of what had happened.  
  
Irea returned a few hours later, and shot an angry, tearful glance at Quatrina, still huddled in the now freezing cold bath. Irea marched in and hauled her out, dried her roughly and put her to bed, without saying a word. Before she left her sister to sleep, she spoke softly into the room.  
  
" Your brother is dead, and it's your fault. You killed him like you killed your mother. It should have been you!"  
  
She slammed the door, leaving Quatrina to the tears that had finally found their way to her eyes.  
  
  
  
Quatre woke up shaking next to Trowa. Two months had passed since they had found out that Quatre was a girl, and since then, long forgotten memories had been forcing their way through her mind. But this was the first time she had seen the whole thing happen. Trowa sat up and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" What's the matter, angel?"  
  
" I saw it. I remember what happened. All of it."  
  
" Are you alright?"  
  
" I'm fine. I got over it a while ago. It doesn't explain some things, though."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Why Irea drugged me. Why I was forced to become my brother."  
  
" We haven't been able to contact any of your sisters. I'm sorry."  
  
" It's okay, Trowa. I appreciate everything you've done for me. It'll all come back to me eventually."  
  
  
  
  
All the pilots were sprawled out watching television one rainy afternoon, Quatre included. Under Trowa's insistence, she had started wearing skirts and dresses. At the moment she was wearing a pale blue baby doll dress with a white cardigan. It made it a lot easier for the other pilots to accept the fact that she was a girl.  
  
The doorbell rang suddenly and Duo popped up to get it. A thirty-something-blonde woman stood at the door, wearing a sharp business suit and a haughty expression.  
  
" Can I help you?"  
  
" I'm looking for my sister."  
  
Quatre snapped to attention at the sound of the woman's voice and ran to the door.  
  
" IREA?"  
  
" We need to talk."  
  
She walked calmly into the house and motioned for Quatre to follow her, which she meekly did. Presently they reached a study in the house and Irea locked the door. She looked her sister up and down before speaking.  
  
" Why did you stop taking the pills?"  
  
" Why did you make me take them in the first place, Irea? You're the one who has to explain, not me!"  
  
Irea scowled and brutally backhanded the girl.  
  
" You are such an idiot! You took them so Father wouldn't find out that you were a girl!"  
  
" But he's dead!"  
  
" Thanks to you! You killed your mother and our Father!"  
  
" And you blamed me for Quatre's death, too!"  
  
The doctor's eyes widened and she sank into a chair.  
  
" So you remember."  
  
" Of course I remember, but I've only started to remember now! Why can't I remember the rest of my childhood? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"  
  
" It was Father's idea! I would have left you alone, but he wanted his son!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" After Quatre was killed, Father decided to make you into his son. It wasn't easy, though. We had to make you forget."  
  
" How?"  
  
" We gave you tranquilizers whenever you had a headache. Once you woke up, we'd make you think a week or month had passed. You were convinced that what happened in the forest was just a dream, and eventually you forgot it."  
  
" How could you do that to me?"  
  
" Like I said, it was Father's idea. His son wasn't meant to die in the forest, YOU were! Those idiots couldn't follow my....."  
  
At this point Irea seemed to realize that she'd said too much and stopped. Quatre's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
" Y-you ARRANGED to have me raped and murdered?"  
  
" Yes, that's right."  
  
" But why?"  
  
Irea let out a small sigh and looked out the window.  
  
" I took care of Quatre from the moment he was born. He was more like a son to me than his own mother. I was his favorite sister."  
  
She glanced back sharply at Quatre, hate in her eyes.  
  
" Then YOU came along, little sister! Quatre thought you were like a doll, his little doll. You became his favourite sister. You had everyone eating out of the palm of your hand. But I knew you were bad news, so I had to get rid of you. But those idiot boys couldn't follow instructions, and they killed my poor, innocent baby brother."  
  
" Why wasn't I given treatment afterwards?"  
  
" Father found out, and he needed a son. So he decided to make you his son. He believed it right up until he died. He was a stupid old man. You had him eating out of the palm of your hand, too."  
  
She stood up, a malicious smile on her face.  
  
" At least I know I've beaten you now, Quatrina. You killed your mother, your brother and Father, who died ashamed of you. Are you happy that you have your memories back, little sister? Now that you remember what a mistake you are and always will be?"  
  
Irea smirked and turned to leave. Quatre was staring at the floor, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
" Goodbye, my sweet Quatrina. I hope I won't see you again."  
  
Irea left the house then, still gloating. The other pilots watched her leave, then went to find Quatre. They found her huddled in the corner of the room, crying as though her heart would break.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Quatre was lying across Trowa's chest, to emotionally drained to cry any more.  
  
" Are you going to tell me what she said to make you cry like that, Quatre?"  
  
" I'd rather not. Don't worry about me, Trowa, I'm good at forgetting."  
  
Trowa went to sleep after trying in vain to get some answers from her. Quatre got up and stole over to the window, reflecting on what had happened.  
  
" I'm good at forgetting, but I won't forget this. May Allah have mercy on you, Irea, because I certainly won't. I think you forgot that I'm still a Gundam pilot."  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
What did you think? Sequel? I have it planned, but I don't know if I should bother. Feedback, please.  



End file.
